The Chaos in Order
by FlamingFlie
Summary: For her it's always been one more thing, one more twisted lie after another. But what happens when all he tells her is the truth? *NarutoXOC*
1. Then and Now

**The Chaos in Order **

**Prologue:**

_He doesn't hear me, for he has no ears. He doesn't see me, for he has no eye's. He doesn't feel me, for he has no sense. He has disappeared and faded from every memory, and evaporated from every thought. His eye's are forever dull, glassy and blind to his surrounds and as he waits, I wait. I do not have tears left to weep, I do not have fear left to linger and because of this I remember. When I close my eyes I see his face, when I take a breath I breath his presence. He's always there and never there. He is everywhere in nowhere. He is part of me and non existence. And because of this, I carry on._

* * *

_The day was hollow and thin, stretched over the surface of something that was definitely to big for it. Clouds curled like cats claws, running through the sky with tenacity and drenching the ground with it's children. The earth smelled of blood and the rain of a heavy persistence, the stench of wanting. This was the end of forever. _

_Lightning cracked across the sky as I ran, slipping through satins spawn, wrenching every step out of determination I never thought I possessed. Rising from the droplets of blood was something dark, cruelty stepping into a body. I ran past it, curved with maliciously, my arms screaming in protest I threw myself up the ledges of the cliffs ahead of me. The sable rocks gleaming from the empty moon and holding my weight with little effort as I embarked on yet a new hold. _

_It wasn't going to end like this, I wasn't going to let it, or I was going to die trying. _

_My feet echoed on empty space and I leapt closer to the peak, my thoughts running in torrents as thick as the rain pounding on my soaked and freezing skin. Then I was on the peak, and he was there. _

_The brink of all evil, the person who had haunted me from the beginning, yet the person I loved most in the world, my best friend. His hair curling in front of his face, his face ashen and his eyes filled with fear, fear of what he was doing, fear of what he had become, and then pain, then love and then relief. _

_He crumpled like an empty rag dog and tears that I held back for so long traced their way down across my dirty face. My sword protruding from his heart, then the world ended. _

* * *

Have you ever had a memory that doesn't stop? That runs in circles around your mind, like a curse, like an endless cage? I tried so hard to stop it, to make it go away, but the source of it's persistence alludes me. I found myself a shell of my former self, I feel lost, I am lost. This is the story of how I lost myself, or how I found myself, or how I killed myself. Maybe the end is the beginning, then again maybe it's just the end.

**AN: Review please, this is my first Naruto Fanfic, but flames and critics are welcome. REVIEW!!**

**- Flamingflie**


	2. Chapter 1: Now

**The Order in Chaos **

**Chapter One: **

"Are you staring at me?" The boy was older than me-- by maybe about a year-- and bristled at the slightly disturbed glance that grazed over his body.

I didn't answer and resumed eating the copious amount of fish that was in front of me.

I was at a diner, what the name was I really didn't know. It was a small place that looked like it carried a formidable dish of fish fillet and I had just happened to pass the special sign on the way in. The sign had carried no indication of fakeness, the letters were written by a weak hand and the letters showed up frail and bitter. It was blatantly obvious that the place wasn't looking to run the customers into the red. So I had, with my decisive manor, sat down in a booth and ordered my meal.

The boy, after my thoughts had drifted and I still hadn't answered him for the past five minutes, was still glaring at me. His blue eyes, gleaming with questionable intelligence, were angry as was his mouth, quirked into an undeniable grimace.

"Are you going to answer me?" Had I been staring at him?

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, recalling the strange way that he had nearly inhaled his food and the even stranger look that had crept onto my face. Yes, I had stared at him, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yes and no," I replied evenly after setting my fork down and wiping my mouth with a white unfamiliar napkin.

"How is that an answer," he challenged. I noticed that he was sitting across from me now, his bright yellow hair in disarray and a black-orange commanding jumpsuit popping out from the top of the table.

I began to saw a fish chunk in half as I answered. "Yes to your second question-- I am going to answer-- and no to your first. I wasn't staring at you."

"Yes you were," his counter was childish at best and I frowned.

"No, actually I was thinking about my dead brother." The lie rolled off easily, but the common sympathetic look never crossed the boy's face.

"So you have a disgusted look on your face when you think of your dead brother?" He was calculating, his hand twitching as if he was ready to spring up and attack someone. I hid a smile behind my hand.

"He was eaten by boars," I lied matter-of-factly. "When I found him, his remains were strewn all around the forest."

"And you're sad about this?" Shoot, I forgot that part. I quickly feigned a small whimper.

"Terribly, he was my closest friend." I scrunched my face up (hoping that it would look rather distraught (however, I think I just looked constipated).

"What was his name?" The first thing on my mind popped out of my mouth.

"Fish," Damn.

"His name was Fish?" An amused grin spread across his face and I nodded solemnly.

"We never called him by his real name. He had this affection for fish. He was such a dear boy," I buried my head in my hands, poking my eyes subtly in the process so that they teared up.

"Is that why you're eating fish?" He still didn't believe me, so I nodded weakly.

"In loving memory of him," the holy look on my face was disturbed by a heavy hand falling on my shoulder.

"Vivian, it's time to go." My eyes snapped up to the form of my lanky older brother. His comical green tinged hair fell in his face, contrasting sharply with his light complexion and his clothing thrown brashly onto his body. "And who is this--" His eyes swiveled to regard the ninja across from me and I forced an unbearable sigh.

"Naruto," the boy said hastily; as if he feared being cut off. "I'm so sorry for your loss. He must have been a great man." His mouth was rising into a smile of triumph and I wanted to slap him.

"Loss--" I cut my brother off with another racking sob.

"Poor Fish!" I wailed and my brother instantly drew back confused. "He was an amazing person wasn't he Vance? Our older brother killed by boars, how very tragic." The confusion was instantly replaced by amusement, then faked sadness.

"Yes, he is in all of our hearts." And without further ado, I brushed my tears away and accepted the consoling waitress's offer to pay for my food.

I swung out the door with Vance in the lead; leaving a stunned Naruto in my wake.

**Let me know if this should be continued (I don't know where to go from here, though I have many interesting ideas that could constitute as a story). So please review. **

**Flamingflie**


End file.
